Flying without Wings
by Shadowcat-Rules
Summary: Kitty's turn plz RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this sort songfic. In fact I really don't own a lot of things except for the plot. I do not own the song.  
  
A/N: Oh I've never seen a Evan/Kitty pairing before. Does anyone know of a story with a Kitty/Evan pairing? If you do plz let me know I would love to read it.  
  
Everybody's looking for THAT something  
  
One thing that makes it all complete  
  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Pietro was sitting on a bench in the park, contemplating his sudden feelings towards a certain "X-Geek". 'Why do I feel like this? So what! Just because she helped me once, I suddenly feel differently towards her!'  
He sat up straighter. 'No! I don't have feelings towards her. I have a different girl every other day. I don't fall in love with anyone!'  
All of a sudden he realised what he just thought. 'Me. In love. Who said anything about love? I meant feelings, not anything remotely about falling in love!!! And I'm especially not in love with a stupid X-Geek! Or for that thought, Kitty Pryde.'  
  
Some find it in the face of their children  
  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
  
When you've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
Pietro stood up and started to pace. He was pacing slowly compared to a normal person which is surprising for someone with superspeed. But he did not notice in his current situation.  
'Lance is the loser that is supposed to be head over heels in love with her.' He refused to say, or in this case think, of her name because every time he did that's all he could think of.  
  
Some find it sharing every morning  
  
Some in their solitary lives  
  
You'll find it in the words of others  
  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
  
He sat back down on the bench as he thought of all the times they had an encounter, whether at school or in battle, X-Men vs The Brotherhood. He was too consumed in his thinking until he heard a very familiar laugh.  
  
You find it in the deepest friendship  
  
The kind you cherish all your life  
  
And when you know how much that means  
  
You've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
He shook his head trying to clear the laugh from his memory. 'I'm even starting to hear her laughing and talking now!' But when he heard it again, he realised he wasn't dreaming. He peered through the bushes that was concealing the bench and lake from the actual park area. There he saw Kitty running around followed along with Evan.  
  
So, impossible as they may seem  
  
You've got to fight for every dream  
  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
  
Would have made you complete  
  
"Daniels," Pietro spat. He saw Evan look around. Then he heard: "Hey Kit, did you hear something?" "No. Like, what did it sound like Evan?" "Oh, ummm. Nevermind Kit. Want some icecream or something? My treat." "Like, sure. I'd like, love some." "Chocolate, Kit?" "Like, you read my mind." "OK. Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
But, for me it's waking up beside you  
  
To watch the sun rise on your face  
  
To know that I can say I love you  
  
at any given time or place  
  
Pietro watched quietly as Evan walked down to the shops to buy him and Kitty some icecream. Kitty laid down on the grass in the shade and looked up at the sky. He sat watching as she slowly began to fall asleep. 'Her and Daniels!' Pietro thought as Kitty sliped into dreamland. 'I wonder if they are together. Yeah right, what am I thinking. This is Daniels! The loser, the X-Loser for that matter! There's no way they could be.. is there?'  
  
It's little things that only I know  
  
Those are the things that make you mine  
  
And it's like flying without wings  
  
Cos you're my special thing  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
Pietro made his way over quietly but quickly. He glanced down to where Evan had headed no more than 5 minutes ago. 'I wonder what's taking him so long. But it is Daniels, always slow!' He slowly sat down next to Kitty, but quietly as to not wake her. He glanced down and saw that the wind had blown some of her lose hair over her face. He gently brushed the hair back behind her ear. 'What is this feeling? I want to gaze at her beautiful face and I want to hold her in my arms. Could I be in love with Kitty Pryde?'  
As he sat there watching her, he came to the conclusion that he indeed did love her. More than anything in the world. But he could never tell her that. They were enemies. They could never be together, and that thought alone made him upset. He looked up and saw Evan walking out of the store.  
  
And you're the place my life begins  
  
And you'll be where it ends  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
And that's the joy you bring  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
Pietro leaned down and kissed Kitty very softly on the lips. As he stood up he whispered before he used his superspeed to get home.  
  
"I love you, Kitty Pryde." 


	2. Ain't it funny

Disclaimer: Nope, same as before, nothing belongs to me. Anyway I decided to write this because I don't know why really, but hopefully it clears up a few things. Probably not but oh well, you get that. Plz read and review, or not if you don't want too. That's fine as well. Feedback on what you thought would be greatly apprieciated and maybe I might write another one continuing on. Who knows (  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
  
But there are facts in our lives  
  
We can never change  
  
Just tell me that you understand and that you feel the same  
  
Kitty Pryde was wandering idily around the mansion looking for something to do. Since she helped Pietro out weeks ago, he's all she can think about.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about him?He's such a jerk!'  
  
As she was lost in thought, she didn't notice Evan coming around the corner (at a rather fast pace) that she was turning.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Oh sorry Kit! I didn't see you there."  
  
"That's, like, alright Evan. Where were you, like, off to in such a, like, hurry?"  
  
"I was just thinking of going out. Plus I don't think Wolverine liked the little prank me and Kurt just pulled!"  
  
"Where's Kurt?"  
  
"He teleported without me, so I'm going to try and get out of here before I get diced!"  
  
"Hey, I'll, like, come with. I'm, like, so bored anyway. Do you, like, want to go to the park?"  
  
"Sure. As long as Logan isn't there then I am!"  
  
"Cool. Let's go!"  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I'd live a thousand lives  
  
Each one with you right by my side  
  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
Ten minutes later, Kitty and Evan reached the park.  
  
"Hey Evan. I, like, bet you can't, like catch me," Kitty giggled before she took off running.  
  
"Not fair. You got a head start. I wasn't ready!!" Evan yelled back as he ran after her.  
  
"Too bad." She yelled over her shoulder. 'I wish it was Pietro and not Evan. Whoa! I, like, did totally not think that.' While she was caught up in her thinking, she didn't notice that Evan was starting to catch up, nor did she notice another pair of eyes watching her.  
  
Suddenly Evan stopped and said, "Hey Kit, did you hear something?"  
  
"No. Like, what did it sound like Evan?"  
  
"Oh, ummm. Nevermind Kit. Want some icecream or something? My treat."  
  
"Like, sure. I'd like, love some."  
  
"Chocolate, Kit?"  
  
"Like, you read my mind."  
  
"OK. Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
As Kitty watched Evan's retreating back, she decided to lay down in the shade of the tree she was near.  
  
'Like, all that running made me really, like, tired.' She yawned. 'Maybe I'll just, like, take a little nap while I, like, wait. Hmmm.that cloud, like, looks a lot like Pietro.' She thought as she finally fell asleep.  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
As she was dreaming she suddenly felt a warm, tingling feeling and then a sudden gust of wind. But before she opened her eyes she could have sworn she heard Pietro's voice saying that he loved her.  
  
'Ugh. I, like, really need to stop letting my imagination, like, running away on me like that. I mean, I'm probably only, like, hearing what I want to hear. Wait! Did I just think that I, like, want Pietro to actually like me!'  
  
"No way!"  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
A deeper love I've found in you  
  
And I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
"No way what Kit?" Evan asked as he walked over to Kitty, sat down and handed her her ice-cream.  
  
"Oh, I just, like, can't believe I just fell asleep. That's all." Kitty smiled and ate her ice-cream trying to convince Evan that that's what was she was talking about.  
  
"Really?" Evan arched an eyebrow. "You can tell me if you want to Kit. I am a friend, right?"  
  
"Yea, like, of course you are. It's nothing really!" She laughed it off. 'I, like, can't tell Evan that I think I might have feelings for his rival. The one he's, like, known for years. He'll feel like.like.like I don't know.'  
  
"Yea, well, it's starting to get late Kit. Maybe we should start heading back to the mansion."  
  
"Like, ok."  
  
"Oh, and Kit?"  
  
"Um, yea Evan?" Kitty asked nervously.  
  
"I've been with you all day, ok. Just in case you're my alibi."  
  
"Oh, yea, like, sure."  
  
"Great. Let's go!"  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
Later on that night only one person wasn't asleep. Kitty lay thinking about how she felt about Pietro.  
  
'But he's, like, the most popular guy in school, not to mention a "Brotherhood Boy". We're, like, enemies. We can never be together. But maybe . wait! What am I thinking? He wouldn't like me anyway. I mean, he only, like, dates the cheerleaders, or the other, like, popular girls, which I am so not included in! Ugh! Maybe it's just a crush. A phase or something like that.' And with that she fell asleep, barely recalling how tingly her lips felt when she woke up in the park.  
  
I locked away my heart  
  
But you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt  
  
Held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away  
  
And yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be  
  
The next day all the X-Men were gathered in the Professor's office for an emergency meeting. Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, Rogue, Storm, Logan and the Professor were already there with Logan giving Evan a glance every now and then, causing Evan to shift slightly on his feet.  
  
"Where's the squirrel?"  
  
The sudden outburst of Logan's voice made Evan jump slightly. But before Logan could say anything Kurt teleported right in between them.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late Professor." (A/N: I am not righting in accents such as Kurt and Rogue. Use your imagination and create the accent yourself ()  
  
"That's quite alright Kurt. Now you are all probably wondering why I called you all here."  
  
There was a chorus of "Yea", "Naturally", "Why" and "Get on with it Chuck (a/n guess who? ()  
  
"Well, late last night the Brotherhood House met with a little "accident" and burnt down."  
  
"Are you sure they didn't burn it down themselves Professor," Scott asked suspiciously.  
  
"No Scott they didn't. But until they find other acommodation or manage to rebuild their "residence", then they will be staying here." The Professor finished with a smile.  
  
Everybody stood looking at him as if he was crazy! In fact, they were seriously doubting his sanity.  
  
"Are you, like, feeling ok Professor? I mean, like, you are still sane, right?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"I don't think he is Kit," Rogue said eyeing the Professor carefully.  
  
"I can assure you all, I am perfectly fine."  
  
"No offense Chuck, but are you sure that was a wise decision?"  
  
As everyone added their five cents worth, Kitty sat down and started thinking. 'If the Brotherhood is moving in, that means I have to, like, put up with Lance AND Pietro! Lance and his attempts to make me jealous, like, as if! And Pietro and his annoying attitude, not to mention I'll have to, like, see his gorgous face constantly! There's no, like, trying to ignore "those" feelings anymore. So not fair!'  
  
".So I want you all to put aside your personal feelings and make them feel welcome."  
  
With that, everyone left the Professor's office and went their separate ways. Kitty headed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, and headed outside. She sat down to eat her apple. As she was eating she looked over towards the gate.  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
As she looked over, she saw the Brotherhood Boys with what looked liked whatever they could salvage. Not to mention Pietro making it hard for them to carry everything with him running circles around them.  
  
'It looks like he's complaining about them being too slow. Well at least for his liking. I've never noticed how cute he looks when he's annoying people.' Kitty giggled.  
  
She noticed the othe X-Men were coming out for the official "Welcome the Brotherhood to the X-Mansion" party. Kitty laughed silently at the name she had given the little "get together" as she headed over.  
  
She blushed faintly as Pietro smiled at her as she bounded over. The blush disappeared and her eyes narrowed when she saw Lance smirking at her, obviously thinking she was blushing at him. 'Yea, right. Like, I'd ever be that tasteless again.'  
  
She tuned out as Scott launched into his speech about putting their feelings aside and blah, blah, blah. Kitty wasn't interested. All Kitty was interested in was the person standing in front of her who was obviously not listening but not caring that he didn't even attempt to hide that fact. She looked at Scott who was still in the middle of his speech, though no one was listening, X-Men included. Kitty looked at Rogue and Rogue rolled her eyes and Kitty nodded her head slightly towards the door. Rogue didn't need anymore encouragement.  
  
They slowly made their way inside.  
  
"Does Scott, like, even realise that absolutely no one's listening or, like, no one even cares?"  
  
"Of course not Kit. But what I'd really like to know is what's going on with you and Pietro!"  
  
"Like, nothing!"  
  
"You mean, except for the fact that you keep staring at him and then as you look away he turns and looks at you and then has this goofy grin on his face! So un-Pietroish. Come on Kit, tell!"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I think I like him and all, but we're, like, enemies."  
  
"Yea, but if you like him and I can assure you, he DEFINITELY likes you then when you'se both realise, you'll make it work believe me," Rogue said with a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
Kitty looked at the ground. "What makes you say that?"  
  
When Rogue didn't answer she looked where Rogue was standing, only to find it empty. Kitty looked around for her best-friend.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"No! You're wrong Rogue. I'll never tell him that I love him. I can't," Kitty whispered as she made her way to her room. 


End file.
